


Halcyon

by Dadalorian23



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 is a Little Shit, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Sassy Reader, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Space Battles, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Umbara (Star Wars), Umbara is a Spooky Place, no y/n, on going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadalorian23/pseuds/Dadalorian23
Summary: halcyon/ˈhalsɪən/adjective: halcyondenoting a period of time in the past that was idyllically happy and peaceful.As the Padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are constantly enlisted in the war against the Separatists. As things get increasingly difficult, will any new-found feelings detract you from your future as a Jedi?*Currently on hiatus (UNDER GOING EDITING)
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

"I thought that I'd find you here" A deep voice calls out from behind you, footsteps echoing as they slowly approach your position.

You turn your head slightly and let out a small sigh as you realize just who has found you, and you lower your gaze from the viewport ahead with a great sense of melancholy.

"You're still not sleeping, are you?" They continue as they reach your side, their tone now laced with genuine concern.

You don't turn to face them as you mumble your answer, "I can't" you almost whisper, the sound of your voice now broken and timid. It wasn't a subject that you wanted to linger on, and you hoped that your attitude portrayed that.

Thankfully, and to your relief, they don't respond straight away. Instead, you both take a quiet moment to look out into the vast expanse of the galaxy in front of you. Silently observing as various crafts complete their repairs to the Star Destroyer, watching on as small droids fly past to assist them.

"What's keeping you up?" they finally question, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between you, "You should be resting with everyone else, Commander."

_If only it were that easy._

You take a shuddered breath and exhale slowly, wondering whether you should divulge the truth behind your constant state of anxiety or not. Eventually, you go against your better judgment, "Nothing important" you sigh, "It's just...something's off Rex, I can feel it." 

You watch from the corner of your eye as he visibly tenses at your words, and you understand that he must believe that there's some truth behind your statement. You turn slowly to look up at him, now noticing the heavy bags that are making their home under his eyes. _You're not the only one who is struggling to sleep, it seems._

"You always say that" he scoffs lightly, though it's not enough to cover the sense worry evident in his tone, "Everything will be fine. Just get some rest."

You offer a small smile but don't respond to him this time, instead choosing to maintain your position as you look out towards the stars. To your surprise, he remains next to you and joins in with your quiet contemplation. You soon begin to catch yourself wondering whether there's something on _his_ mind.

Moments pass in comfortable silence before he begins to walk away, and when he does, you listen to the hesitation in his steps as he retreats for the night. You catch yourself contemplating whether you should follow him or not, but you eventually decide against it.

There _is_ something wrong, and you can feel it.

———-

The next morning the lack of sleep hits you hard, and you can feel the fatigue beginning to settle deep within your aching bones. You don't actually remember when you finally returned to your room last night, but it's easy to determine that you mustn't have had more than a few hours of rest.

It had been like this ever since you had arrived on the Resolute. An ominous feeling that you couldn't quite describe, following you wherever you went; preventing sleep or any other form of respite. You had thought to inform your Master, Obi-Wan, of this but you knew he was too focused on the upcoming battle to take any note of your, _'weird feeling'_. He was of course a caring and attentive Master, but you knew better than to bother him when the current weight of the GAR rests on his shoulders.

Shaking your head of the thought, you slowly begin to sit up in bed and look out to your drab surroundings, reaching over to grab the holopad on the bedside table. You roll your eyes and let out an overly dramatic moan when you eventually notice the time - only one hour until you need to be at today's briefing.

The notion of attending causes your heart to hammer beneath your chest, and you swear that you can hear the blood pumping behind your eardrums. Although you weren't supposed to know, you had been made aware that the Republic intends to begin its conquest of Umbara today.

From what you had heard, you already recognize that this will be one of the greatest challenges as a Padawan so far. And to be apart from your Master during such a trial, your stomach begins to twist into tight knots.

Stationing you here with General Skywalker and the 501st, Obi-Wan had ordered that you complete a covert operation for him; clearing the path whilst he and the 212th strike the main city. It was unusual that you would be separated from each other during a battle, but you still enjoyed working alongside your Master's former Padawan and his battalion.

The relationship that you shared with the 501st was not unlike the bond that you had formed with your own men, in which trust and loyalty ran deep.

Getting prepared for the mission and changing swiftly, you are sure to wear dark clothes and armor to match the environment of Umbara. You had been there once as a child and could still remember it clearly; recalling the heavy darkness that continuously lingers over the shadow planet.

Grabbing your lightsaber and taking one final look at yourself in the mirror, you take a deep breath and head to the hangar with your heart in your throat.

"Masters Krell and Tiin will be supporting my troops in the South" Obi-Wan begins, watching every soldier intently as he begins to relay his plans, "Whilst Anakin, his battalion and my Padawan come in from the North and take out any enemy reinforcements"

You offer a small nod and begin to look over at the blue hologram presented in front of you, memorizing the red points that indicate your future positions.

"It's imperative that we conquer the capital city as quickly as possible and hold it" he states firmly, gaining a nod of agreement from General Skywalker.

The Jedi beside you steps forward slightly, "Our biggest problem is going to be the local militia" he informs the group gathered around closely, "The Umbarans have aligned themselves with the Separatists - and are heavily armed" he emphasizes.

From your brief time on the planet, you could remember witnessing some of the weapons that protected the main city. They were unlike anything you had seen before, and you had sincerely hoped that you would not have to see them again.

Continuing on, Skywalker turns and gestures to the clone standing to your left, "ARC Trooper Fives will also be assisting my units on special assignment."

You had hoped for this as soon as you saw him, but made no mention as to avoid disappointment. 

The soldier stood tall next to you raised his hand in salute, "Ready to do my part, General Skywalker" he states firm and proud.

Once you're sure the General is looking away, you jab out your elbow to nudge him between the ribs, _"Kiss ass"_ you whisper with a smirk. 

It had been far too long since you had worked with Fives, and you had missed him. Acting as the older brother that you never had, he was one of the only clones that would take your teasing without complaint. You almost laugh out loud as he nudges you back gently.

Clearly agitated by your taunting, you don't miss the fact that Captain Rex has shuffled significantly closer to your position. "Nice to have you onboard" he offers cooly to Fives, not moving his helmet from your face as he spoke. _You just knew that he was rolling his eyes under that bucket._

Taking no notice of the Captain's icy disposition, Fives responds playfully, "Just like old times, Rex" he jokes, clearly in the mood to involve him in your childish games. Though, you knew that Bantha's would fly before that ever happened.

You move as if to say something more, but a loud cough catches your attention. You still as you watch your Master raise his eyebrow at you. "Remember Anakin" his gaze finally leaves your position, "Cody and I will be 12 Klicks to your south and we're counting on you to take out those local fighters." He sighs heavily, "If not, I fear that the capital will never surrender." His eyes drop to the map in front of him.

The General to your side offers a dramatic huff and rolls his neck, clearly unaffected by the severity of this mission, "Does my team have to do everything?" Anakin chides, giving you a small wink as he pokes at Obi-Wan. And this time, you don't attempt to stifle the laugh that follows. Crossing your arms across your chest, Obi-Wan looks between his two Padawans and smiles, rolling his eyes as he turns away, "You two always seem to volunteer" he mumbles.

You smile and shake your head, turning towards Anakin who is already preparing to board the transport ship. Taking a deep breath, you watch at the map in front of you dissipates and you take your position between Fives and Rex.

"All right!" the Captain calls out to the rest of your team, "Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

To say that you hated flying was an understatement, and a vast one at that. Each time that you were forced onto a craft (yes, forced), you could instantly feel your heart beat faster whilst all of the color drained from your face. Granted, it was an unusual trait to have as a Padawan, but currently, there was nothing in this galaxy that you hated more than flying. 

_Besides the familiar ARC Trooper right behind you, perhaps._ Fives was currently loving every moment of your predicament, watching on in amusement as your knuckles turned white when you gripped onto every nearby surface available.

"Come on, Pip!" He laughs into your ear, nudging your feet with his boot, "you can't still hate flying this much!"

If you could have, you would have turned around right then to shove him out of the open-sided ship. Yet unfortunately for you, both of your hands were occupied by the death grip you had on the rails above.

"Screw you!" You spat over the noise of the surrounding blaster fire, "And don't call me that!"

Your sharp response was only met with more laughter from behind, but you were sure to make a mental note to get him back later. For a clone that's afraid of the dark, he sure was being awfully brave as you entered the atmosphere of the shadow planet. 

"Enough you two!" Captain Rex snapped from your right, interrupting you from your thoughts of revenge, "there's too much surface fire for me to have to keep an eye on you, too!"

You rolled your eyes but you knew he was right, the sound from the surface was already indicating that the Umbaran forces were more than you had originally anticipated. Though thankfully, the smog of blaster fire was still disguising the true nature of what was awaiting you. _Whether that was a blessing or a curse, however, you were unsure._

"They've got nothing we can't handle!" Hardcase shouted over you before you could respond, his voice laced with what you could only assume to be, _excitement?_

You decided not to comment and instead turn to one of the troopers standing next to you, noticing that he's clinging on to the railings almost as hard as you, "You hanging in there, Tup?" You question, aiming for your voice to sound as light and airy as possible. 

At the sound of your voice, he snaps his head towards you far too quickly, "So far, so good, Sir" he responds, though the urgency in his tone suggests that he isn't as good as he wants you to believe. 

You offer a small smile and nod your head in response, knowing that there wasn't much you could say to bring him any comfort. At least, not any more. You were close to the surface now, and the team would soon be joining the heat of the battle. You move your hand to the lightsaber secured at your hip, attemping to calm your soaring nerves. 

You were more than capable when it came to fighting, and in some circumstances, you had even come to enjoy it. Yet, you could never seem to shake the anxiety that surrounded you just moments before joining the battlefront. After all, not even a Jedi can comprehend the future for certain.

As you felt the ship begin to descend, you close your eyes and take a moment to calm your mind, gripping the hilt of your saber in your hands as you do so. The metal is cool against your warm skin and you feel its energy begin to flow through you, your adrenaline beginning to pump through your veins and raising the rate of your heartbeat. And for just a moment, all is quiet. The only sound being your steady breaths as the force within seeks out any potential energy from your surroundings. You let it roam and connect you with untapped power, feeling your strength begin to grow. 

"Time to lock and load!" Hardcase shouts out again, throwing you back into reality. You look on as he grips his mini-gun, the craft now hovering just feet above the ground. From what you could sense, his energy was palpable and he was most certainly ready for the impending fight.

With the nod of Anakin's head, he leaps down onto the surface, followed shortly by the rest of the men. As you watch, you hold back and wait as the troopers and General Skywalker join the fray; allowing you to take a position at their flank with Captain Rex.

"Ready, Sir?" He turns to face you, tilting his helmet to the side as he does so. Usually so stoic in the face of danger, you can't help but smile at the joking tone of his voice.

Offering a sly wink, you ignite your saber and finally jump from the ship, "What are we waiting for?" you quip back, running ahead to shield him as he covers your back.

The blaster shots are coming from all sides, thick and fast; you could barely make out the enemies on the other side of the field. The only lights illuminating them were coming from the helmets they wore and the red blasts of energy from their weapons. As you had suspected, their armor has been designed to merge with their surroundings almost seamlessly.

Luckily, you weren't far behind them in that regard.

The planet so far was how you had remembered from all those years ago, grim and shrowded with almost impenetrable darkness. The fog was dense towards the ground, making it difficult to see your own steps. What you hadn't recalled from your childhood, however, was the wildlife that was currently littering the war-zone.

Bat-like creatures flew ahead, their wings and talons illuminated by a glowing blue light. As one of the only light sources you could see, it unsurprisingly wasn't enough to reveal any of the Separatist positions. 

You held your saber firmly in front of you, running fast and deflecting every shot that came your way. Their strikes were constant and rapid, and you watched on as many of your men were hit before you were able to reach them. Though, you were sure to keep a close eye on Rex as he fought behind, ensuring he was following the light of your saber as you headed towards Skywalker's position.

Stopping briefly behind the cover of a large boulder, you waited as Rex caught up to you, "Getting slow, old man?" you tease as his back hits the wall behind you.

"Slow? _Old man?_ " He scoffs, "You're the one that needed a break, rookie" he retaliated almost immediately. 

You couldn't stop the laugh that surged from your chest, and for once, you had no witty retort to snipe back with.

"I'll let you have that one, Captain" you nodded towards him, "I didn't think you had it in you"

He shakes his head but inches closer to you, and you try to ignore the way his shoulders are now pressing close against your arm, "This map has a ridge at 23 degrees north, northwest" he begins, _back to business as usual._

You nod and begin to move away, acting as if your heart wasn't pounding in your chest at his close proximity, "G-Good" you manage to stutter out, "We can use it as a staging area." You look towards him and nod, hoping that you could meet his line of sight through the visor of his helmet. 

It only takes a few moments to reach the General and the rest of the men ahead, slicing your way through droids and Umbaran's alike as you plan out your next move, "We've got to claim that ridge!" Rex shouts out, seemingly on the same train of thought as you. You watch as the soldiers in front listen and push forward their hold on the ground. 

Raucous explosions begin to light up the midnight sky as you approach your first designated position, enemy blasters finally beginning to subside as you wipe out the first wave. You lose your position next to Rex, but you feel out to find his force energy; he's ahead, but just hidden behind the endless reams of smoke.

"Don't stray too far!" You hear Anakin call out from your right, catching you as you search the area for your men, "The enemy could have the whole place rigged with traps"

You move closer to the General, still holding your weapon with a tight grip in front of you, "I can't even see the enemy!" you chide back, watching as he deflects more on-coming blaster bolts.

"That's why they're called the shadow people, Pip" An annoyingly obnoxious voice calls out from behind, the smog parting to reveal a far-too-happy Fives. You didn't miss the laugh from Jesse behind and you're quick to use the force to trip them both over, ignoring their shouts as you almost skip away.

Approaching the Captain at the front of the battalion, you take out the few remaining hostile Umbaran's; ensuring that the area is clear before you move forward.

Looking down, you notice the shallow trenches that have been formed by the enemy; an ideal spot for the men to regroup and plan for the next stage of the siege. The ridges have been formed high and the roots of the nearby flora act as a shield, blocking out any potential shots that could make it to your position. You stand to the edge with Rex as the troopers begin to file in, taking their designated spots to keep a close watch on the surrounding area. Checking that nobody has been left behind, you both begin your way to the General in comfortable silence.

"Kenobi's battalion, General?" You ask as you approach, watching as he peers through the binoculars directed towards the planets main city. Even throughout the first fight, you found that your mind was often with your Master and the 212th, hoping that their mission was going smoother than yours currently was. Being separated from them both was starting to become harder than you had originally anticipated.

After a brief moment, Anakin turns towards you both, binoculars still in hand, "They're pushing towards the capital" he states firmly, "We'll need to move out as soon as the men are ready." 

You and Rex both nod in response, but are distracted by an approaching trooper before you can respond. Dogma, you recognize.

"All platoons are reported in, General" He reports back, holding himself to attention. You aren't too familiar with this particular trooper, but you are aware of his fierce loyalty and dedication to orders. He's made easily recognizable by the tattoo that covers his face, arching down his nose and over his left eye.

"Get some rest" Anakin replies smoothly as he turns back around, yet he's stopped as Dogma insists he doesn't need any. Unusual, you think to your self, for a clone who was never one to turn down any form of instruction.

"The General is giving you and order, Dogma" Rex steps in before anyone else can respond, his helmet now held firmly underneath his right arm and attached to his hip; staring the soldier down coldly. Despite the clones being exact replicas of one another, you can't help but think that Rex seems taller at this moment, his broad frame and domineering stature seemingly towering over Dogma.

For just a moment you allow your eyes to roam further south, admiring the way his muscles fill the shape of his plastoid armor almost perfectly. Watching as his large hands bunch into fists at his side, the material of his gloves seemingly straining under the tension. You can feel the blood rush to your cheeks as your gaze lingers, your blush moving to warm the tip of your ears as you continue to ignore the interaction in front of you. That is, however, until you hear your name being called.

"You know him?" Captain Rex snaps you out of your stare as Dogma walks away, seemingly analyzing your now glowing face as you return your eyes to his. _Warm and golden you notice._

"Y-yes" you clear your throat and shake your head, attempting to bring your mind back to the conversation at hand, "I I-ve talked with him in the past, though I wouldn't say that I know him well"

He raises his eyebrow at you and finally turns back towards the General, leaving you to wallow in your own humiliation - you could only pray that he hadn't caught your very obvious stares. _What the hell was going on with you today?_

"He's wound tight, but he's loyal" the Captain relays the Anakin, whilst you try to gather your thoughts.

He chuckles and turns to Rex, you don't miss the fond expression in the Generals eyes as he talks to the Captain in front of you, "Kind of reminds me of you" he smiles. From all of the interactions he had with the clones, you knew that Skywalker respected them. Though when it came to Rex, you could see that their relationship ran somewhat deeper.

"Maybe...back in the day" Rex meets his eye-line. _Now that is something that you wished you could have seen._

Regaining your composure, you make your move to return to the small group, but before you can, the trenches behind you are brought to life with deafening screams and blaster fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter as I unfortunately lost most of this one over the weekend. I haven't been getting along with technology recently.

"What the hell is going on back here?!" You yell out towards the troops, attempting to raise your voice over the sound of shouts and exploding weapons. You can barely see behind the blinding bolts and heavy smog, but you ready your saber as you prepare to attack - it's blue glow having little effect to clear the scene in front of you. 

From what you can tell, it has only been minutes since you left the troopers. Knowing that enough soldiers were on look-out whilst the majority took some time to rest and re-charge their blasters. The occupied ground had seemed quiet, calm even, especially after the storm that previously occupied the area. However, what you have stumbled on to now is pure chaos. 

You watch on in shock as men aim and fire towards the ground and sky, dodging whilst shots are being taken at your position from behind. You can't actually see what they're firing towards, but you are witness to soldiers being incapacitated one after the other. 

"The enemy has circled behind us!" Fives shouts from your rear, shaking you from your daze and emerging from the lower trench with Rex and Anakin at his side. You snap your neck to the previously clear area, now noticing a fresh wave of Umbarans emerging from the thick cover of darkness. You move ahead before you can take any further orders, ignoring the barking tone of Captain Rex.

Leaping over the dead, contorted trees of the shadow planet, you take your place at the front line; urging those who are supporting you to turn back and retreat. The atmosphere around you remains dark and obscured, but from the enemies that you can make out, you know that you are vastly outnumbered. You quickly realize that the only way to maintain your position here is to call in for air support. 

_Though, you just have to hope that they aren't too busy supporting the 212th._

Clearing as many Umbaran fighters as you can, you push the remaining clones back with the force; turning to join them once enough of the enemies have been eliminated. There had been at least 100 in this attack, and you could already hear the sound of more voices and weapons emerging from behind the thicker areas of cover.

Deactivating your saber, your eyes scan the field fervently in search of the General or Captain; hoping that they had the good sense to follow your instruction. After a few moments of looking between bodies and boulders, you finally spot the glow of Skywalker's weapon near the edge of the claimed area - it's bright light almost acting like a homing beacon.

"General!" you call out, hoping that he can hear you over the weapons being fired towards him, "call in an airstrike and move the men towards the South, we need to take cover!"

He looks over at you briefly and with a silent nod, you watch as he repeats your orders down the line; instructing the remaining men to head south and prepare for a strike. You breathe a sigh of relief as you watch Rex and Fives follow obediently, their forms slowly blending in with their newly sheltered surroundings. What you don't notice, however, is the way Rex turns to face you, needing to know that you're safe before he can follow his men. 

It doesn't take long for you to jump over the remaining trenches to retreat backward, and you almost laugh in relief as you hear Anakin's voice ringing out around you, "Stay covered, we have to hold this position" you hear him order as you reach the group, sinking to your knees between Rex and Fives. The men had done well to find such a well-hidden area, but you knew it wouldn't be long before the enemy spotted your position. They were wearing white armor to the shadow planet, after all. 

Moments pass by and you keep your eyes narrowed at the horizon, waiting for the first line of Umbarans to charge over if your air support doesn't make it in time. "Are you sure these bombers are coming?" You hear Tup call out from behind, seemingly echoing your own thoughts and disturbing the silence that has quickly settled amongst the squad. You wish you could answer or reassure him, but the truth is, you have no idea if your request for support has even been received. You look up and notice that the concerned look on the Generals face seems to reflect your own, both of you waiting impatiently as the seconds begin to feel like hours. 

As your anxiety begins to rise, you're sure that your heart is now beating so fast that both Rex and Fives will be able to hear, and it's a symptom that's not helped when the Captain reaches out to offer your thigh a comforting squeeze. You feel your face heat at the innocent gesture, surely turning your face beet-red, but you can't help the sparks of electricity that flow through your veins at such a simple touch. In fact, you're so lost in the moment that you completely miss the noise of the fighter-jets soaring past overhead; only coming to when the rumble of near-by explosions causes the ground beneath your feet to shake. 

"Good old Odd Ball, always on target" Jesse laughs out, nudging your shoulder and almost causing you to jump out of your skin. At this, Rex's grip releases your leg and you swear that you feel colder without his touch. If he had just held you for just a moment longer, you could have been able to memorize the feeling of his firm grip on your leg.

Attempting to settle your racing heart and standing up slowly, you listen to the celebrations of the troopers surrounding you. It truly was a moment to commemorate and you found yourself smiling and laughing with the men. However, you couldn't help but feel disappointed as you noticed that one soldier who you had been looking for was seemingly absent.

"Glad we got off that ridge" the General huffs out at you, attracting your attention before your mind could wander any further than it already has.

You hum in response and begin to follow the rest of your men, pushing that uncomfortable feeling in your chest down so you could no longer feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying so far! Any comments or suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Hope you're all staying safe x


	4. Chapter 4

You had been walking the field for what felt like hours, keeping your eyes strictly trained on the shadows around you as you tried to forget the events of the earlier evening. Attempting to erase your memory of the dim glow of Umbaran weapons and armor, the sight of flying creatures, and the sounds of your men as they fought and died without question by your side. 

At that moment, there were many things that you should have been thinking about. That you _wanted_ to be thinking about. 

You wanted so desperately to think about Obi-Wan and the 212th, whether you had done them proud in battle or if their mission was going better than yours currently was. You wanted to think about the younglings at the Jedi temple, no doubt missing your over-exaggerated stories of misdeeds and adventure. At one point, you even caught yourself reluctantly thinking about your next prank against Fives. 

Yet, despite your attempts, it seemed as if your mind was only capable of thinking about one thing. Or, to be more specific, one person. The one person that was currently bringing you relief and anxiety simultaneously. 

_Captain Rex._

No matter how hard you tried _(and you really did try)_ , you had been spending an unholy amount of time attempting to forget how it felt to have Rex's firm hand gripped around your thigh. Trying to shake your head of the memory of how strong he felt from just a slight touch, how just one movement almost turned you into a quaking mess right in front of him.

You were aware of just how inappropriate it was, but you couldn't even seem to alleviate the sense of disappointment you felt as you watched him walk away. Leaving the brief moment of celebration without so much as a word or glance in your direction. Thinking about it now actually caused your stomach to drop, with an unfamiliar and uncomfortable feeling constricting around your chest.

In your mind you repeatedly, and silently, prayed for a distraction. For something to rip those thoughts from your head as you watched over him in the distance. Your heart hammering as you observed his every movement all too closely.

But, you should have known better than to do that. For, in this case, the universe was sure to answer your prayers in the worst way imaginable.

"The council had ordered you back to Coruscant, effective immediately." General Krell bellowed towards Anakin, his gruff tone doing nothing but boiling the blood beneath your skin. 

He had arrived a few hours into your journey, effectively silencing your thoughts and landing as you were just beginning to approach the next checkpoint. The sound of the LAAT seemed to have surprised everyone, even Anakin watched on with confusion as General Krell disembarked and took firm strides towards him.

You had known Krell yourself for just a matter of months, only having met the renowned General handful of times. Times, you reminded yourself, that were less than pleasant. He wasn't known for his kindness or patience like most other Jedi were, instead, he was revered for his militant mindset and passion for strict order.

You watched on in silence as Skywalker tried to argue, to persist, and remain with his men until their mission was complete. Yet, you already knew that it would be in vain. Whether they were direct orders from the council or not, Krell _always_ got what he wanted. And right now, for a reason you had yet to uncover, he wanted control of this mission and the 501st.

You keep your distance and remain in the shadows as you watch Skywalker leave, making way for Krell to take over and begin his lead. 

Reluctantly, you observe in quiet anger as he berates your men, refusing to call them by their names and undermining every kind word that you and Anakin had even spoken towards them. Your eyes narrow in his direction and your hand twists around the cool hilt of your saber. Yet, you know better than to confront this man. Jedi or not, Pong Krell did not take lightly to those who questioned his methods.

He continues his verbal tirade as he weaves between the troopers, looking them up and down with an expression of pure disgust, "There's a reason my command is so effective, clone" he spits at Rex and you inwardly cringe, "and it's because I do things by the book."

You wince again as that last statement hangs in the air, knowing that he was taking aim at Skywalker's unusual tactics. You close your eyes and take a deep breath to remain calm, remembering the teachings of your Master.

You continue to listen as you finally hear his heavy steps move ahead, but he turns on his heels before he loses sight of you completely, "Have all platoons ready to move out immediately." He spits, watching closely as the men offer an unnerved salute.

You don't miss the snide grin on his face as he turns away once more. 

\------

"The General has a way with words" Fives finally breaks the silence, walking just feet ahead of you with Captain Rex.

The tension has been almost unbearable since Skywalker left, many of the men feeling unable to even talk between themselves as the imposing shadow of Krell hung over them like the plague. And in all honesty, you couldn't blame them.

"He's just trying to keep us on schedule" Rex responds, and you couldn't stop yourself from rolling your eyes at his response. _Ever the loyal trooper._

"By raising everyone's ire?" Fives throws back almost immediately, instantly alerting you to the fact that he must have had the same reaction to Rex's impassive response.

You watch on as the Captain's shoulders tense beneath his armor, "Either way" he finally sighs, "We've got a job to do and he's in charge." A pause, "Just treat him with respect and we'll all get along just fine." 

_Now you really did want to slap some sense into that bucket head._

"You don't actually believe that, do you Rex?" you pipe up from behind, not missing the way both of the men slightly jump in surprise at the sound of your voice. For soldiers fighting in a war, they were far too easily spooked.

They both pause and look between each other before their visors find you, clearly not having anticipated that you would listen in on their conversation. You continue on either way, "You've already heard how he speaks to you, his attitude towards the clones" You frown, trying to find the best words before you carry on, "He has no respect for anyone, for you or for me. Pong Krell serves only himself"

You take a few steps forward, now finding yourself in close proximity with both men. It was hard to admit, but it hurt more than you could ever say when they were openly disrespected - treated and spoken to as if they were lesser beings. _Especially_ by those who were supposed to lead them.

"I-"

"What, dare I ask, is this?" A firm voice interrupts you, sending a shiver up your spine. 

You already knew who it was before you turned around, their voice rattling your bones and causing your hands to ball into fists at your side. You couldn't help but internally berate yourself for not sensing his presence sooner. After a quiet moment, you turn on your heels to face the very man who you had been discussing, the man who has obviously retreated around the outskirts of the squadron to end up _conveniently_ behind you. 

"Ah, _Padawan._ " he sneers, tapping your chin with his finger so you have no choice but to look up at him, "I thought that you were being awfully quiet earlier."

You don't respond to him immediately, but you can sense Rex beside you grow stiff as the Generals fingers remain at your neck for just a second too long. The tension in the air grows thick as you finally open your mouth to retaliate, but to your confusion and frustration, your mouth slams shut just as the words were about to roll off your tongue.

Your fury burns in your eyes as you realize _just_ what he's doing, the game that he's beginning to play to see how far he can push you. You strain in anger as your mouth remains closed by his force, all of the words that you want to, need to, scream at him deafening your mind as they rattle around your brain.

You can feel the eyes of Fives and Rex on you as they look on in confusion, the Captain reaching out to grab your wrist before your wrenched away by the General, "Back to marching, clones" he snaps at them both, keeping a firm hand on your shoulder.

You look up at both of the men and you can see their hesitation even behind their helmets. You look to Rex and offer a reluctant nod, encouraging them so they don't have to feel any further wrath from the creature in front of you. 

"I need to have a word with your Commander" he sneers, watching on as the troopers begin to rejoin the rest of the battalion. Once he's sure that they're out of earshot, he returns his penetrating gaze to you. 

"I have a special mission for you, _Padawan._ " he smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Captain Rex POV.

Rex watches on in silent confusion as the General leads you away, an expression of concern etched across his features as he notices the firm hand still planted on your shoulder. If it weren't for the affirmative nod that you gave him earlier, he would have fought harder to remain at your side. Though now, as he watches your diminishing form retreat into the distance, he wishes that he would have done so despite your attempt to placate him.

The look that burned in your eyes as Krell spoke to you was nothing short of hate. A look that he has soon come to realize, is one that he's never actually seen on your gentle features before. Though he would never openly admit to it, the Captain has long since been a fan of your easy-going smile and bright doe-eyes, and the sight of those being replaced with nothing but venom and malice was beginning to affect him more than he had anticipated.

In the time that he's known you, he has come to learn that you dislike nobody, let alone have the potential to _hate._

In some circumstances, he's even thought that the notion doesn't exist to you; that you were more dedicated to the compassionate code of the Jedi than any other member of the order. In fact, he remembers every laugh and wide-eyed smile that you gave as Fives attempted to get a rise out of you, trying his best to see the other side of your peaceful and calming demeanor. 

Yet, there was no mistake in what Rex had witnessed today, and his heart was racing at the thought of you being left alone with the one person that you seemingly couldn't stand.

Blinking his eyes and attempting to shake the thought from his head, Rex reluctantly falls back into place behind the rest of his men. Marching at a steady pace as he monitors the darkness of their surroundings, having to repeatedly remind himself that you're more than capable of fighting your own battles. 

He had seen you fight and has fought alongside you multiple times in the past, including the time since you've both arrived on this damnable planet. To him, you were a sight to behold with a weapon in your hand, and it would be a lie to say that you hadn't distracted him from time to time. Though right now, he just needs to know that you're safe - fighting beside him or not.

Walking along in silence, the minutes begin to drag by with the battalion following the trail laid out in front of them. And eventually, the Captain's mind begins to fall back to General Krell's previous words - the thought and insinuation of hatred towards him and his brothers swimming fervently around his mind.

It was a brash and stark reminder of what he is, and of how the Republic view his kind. And in fact, it wasn't a speech dissimilar to what he has already heard multiple times. First before starting his training on Kamino, and later before he was introduced to General Skywalker and the 501st. Though, it is a painful contrast as he recalls the way you'd always tell him the exact opposite.

Thinking of your reaction to Krell's words, he now truly understands what you had attempted to tell him before - and what he had failed to see right in front of him. The man leading him and his brothers has no regard for their lives, and he very clearly doesn't care whether they all live or die. 

Rex feels uneasy at the revelation, and it's exceptionally difficult to consider when reliving all of his previous experiences with the Jedi. But what he now knows for certain, is that he and his men are all in danger.

And if you're gone for any longer, he has the good sense to know that you could be too.

\----------

"Sir, we're ready to bring in our forward platoons" Captain Rex hears Fives call out to the General, "from now, we can complete a surgical strike on the city's defenses"

The men had finally reached their next marked checkpoint, and were readying themselves for the next stage of their mission. Rex remembers Skywalkers' original plan clearly, their battalion needing to take out the Umbaran defenses as quickly and as quietly as possible to aid the 212th with the siege. 

"There won't be any need for that" comes Krell's response, causing Rex to stop and turn towards him, "Sir?" he calls out before he can stop himself, the confusion evident in his tone.

The General turns his head towards the Captain and makes no attempt to disguise the disdain in his expression, "All platoons will be carrying out a forward assault along the main route to the city." He states firmly, ensuring that there's no room for argument.

"But, Sir" Rex attempts, "General Skywalkers' plan was to surprise them with multiple attacks. If we come in from the main route, they're likely to engage us in a full-frontal assault"

He smiles wickedly and Rex's blood runs cold at the sight, "Change of plans, Captain" he sneers, "I'm in command now."

"With all due respect General" Rex bites out between gritted teeth, trying to contain his frustration, "We don't know what we're up against. It might be wiser to-"

"Are you questioning my order?" Krell snaps before Rex can even finish, "This battalion will take the main road to the city" he spits, "You will not stop and you will not turn back regardless of the resistance you meet. That is my order and you will follow it explicitly. Do I make myself clear, CT-7567?"

Rex's blood boils at the use of his code number, knowing that the General is purposely forgoing his given name in an attempt to undermine and dehumanize him. He can feel his response rising in his throat, but he's quick to swallow it down before Krell is given an easy excuse to finally be rid of him.

"Yes, General" He mumbles under his breath, watching on as the Krell finally begins to turn away. But as he watches on, he can't help the next words that fall from his mouth, "Will the Commander be joining us?"

He observes closely as the muscles in the Generals arms tense, but he's too quick in his response for the Captain to note anything further, "No." he answers plainly and Rex's heart sinks.

"She-" he faces him once more, that signature smirk ghosting his lips, "She's been sent back to Kenobi. Her skills were needed there with the 212th"

"Sir-"

"Prepare yourself for battle, trooper" He grits once more, stopping any further questioning, "Now."

Soon after, Rex walks the route to the main city in silence, his men following closely behind as they're illuminated by the dull glow of the surrounding flora. It was quiet, eerily quiet for the shadow planet that was currently submerged in war and the Captain couldn't help but feel increasingly uneasy. 

Yet despite this, he can't help but notice that his mind isn't with the mission at hand. Instead, it's with you. _Where the hell were you, did you really go back to Obi-Wan?_ His head was beginning to drown in all of the worst-case scenarios, but he knew he needed to remain strong if he was going to survive the next few hours. 

In a feeble attempt to regain his focus, Rex releases a deep breath to calm his hammering heart. He knows that he and his men could be taken by surprise at any moment, and he needs to be completely aware. 

That is, however, until he hears his men start to gossip not-so-quietly behind him.

"So, why aren't we sticking to the original plan?" Rex hears Tup question, "Aren't we even probing the city's defenses first?"

"We can do this, don't worry about it" Hardcase chides back "Let's just take 'em". At that, the Captain has to refrain from shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Yeah leave it to Hardcase to dive in headfirst" Jesse snipes back from behind, "The Generals new plan is reckless, it's like he's trying to get us all killed"

Rex's heart sinks further at his brother's words knowing that they're most likely true, but he hears Fives respond to Jesse before he can, "You ever think that he knows what he's doing?" He questions and your previous warning flashes through Rex's mind.

"I raised my objections with the General's plan" Rex finally turns to face his men, "But he didn't agree. This is it."

"But what if he's wrong, then what?" Fives persists, the thought of your words surely running through his mind too, "And he expects us to complete this without the Commander?"

"Fives-"

__

_BANG._

__

The deafening force of an explosion sends the men to the rough terrain below, their arms covering their heads as they hear the faint screams of their brothers behind; rubble raining down from all over.

"Mines! Look out!" Rex attempts to shout out over the destruction, instructing everyone to stay low in case more are triggered to explode. His ears are ringing and his vision is blurred, but he can just make out the troopers lying next to him.

"Can you sweep them?" He asks after the following moment of silence, looking towards Fives as he slowly begins to stand.

The ARC Trooper nods and begins, holding out the light in front of him to illuminate the bombs that they previously couldn't see. "Stay close" are his only words back to the remaining soldiers.

"Stay close" are the only words spoken before the men are sent to the ground once more, and the sky is illuminated by the green light of enemy fire.


	6. Chapter 6

You finally awake with a low groan, your limbs feeling numb whilst your eyes struggle to blink open. It takes a few moments for them to adjust, but you're soon met with the unsurprising and familiar darkness of Umbara; your memories of the previous day fading back with a dull throb in the back of your mind.

It isn't much, but what you can recall seems to be coming back slowly, memories flashing behind your eyes in brief snippets.

_Pong Krell. Flashing lights. Darkness._

Furrowing your brows in confusion and hoping to clear your mind, you slowly try to move.

"Shit!-" you yell out, being quickly forced to stop when your chest wheezes in discomfort. You feel every inch of the sharp line of pain that maps out your spine, starting from the base of your skull to the tip of your tailbone. _The fight._

Opening your mouth to breathe in the cool air, hoping for some relief, you can't help but choke on nothing as your mouth and throat feel as if they've swallowed every grain of sand on Tatooine. _How long have you been lying here for?_ You have to assume that it's only been a short time, but in reality, you have no clue as to how long its been. 

Having to use more effort than you'd ever care to admit, you slowly drag yourself to lean against the tree beside you, taking in what you can see of your shrowded surroundings. The environment may seem familiar enough, but that's plain to see when the entire planet looks the same from wherever you stand. Or in your case, sit.

The sky is dark and the ground is cloaked in thick smog, making it frustratingly difficult to map out any potential tracks or leads. The rocks next to you are crumbling and the plants lie dead, the only sound being your shallow breaths and the dried leaves raking against the ground as a passing breeze sweeps by. You try to narrow your eyes and look across at the faint line of trees, but you're not able to spot more than the creatures flying silently above. You scan the area fervently but come up with nothing, noting only the deep prints that stand out in the ground below. 

As you sit, you begin to plan out your next move - the silence around you quickly becoming deafening.

It takes a moment for you to realize, but you soon notice that you can see no evidence of the war that you're fighting, nor can you hear the faint sound of battle at the main city. No lights or explosions light the sky near you or can be seen in the distance. You tilt your head up and notice that you can no longer see the Republic Star Destroyers or the LAAT's landing to provide support.

As you sit, the longer it seems that you're completely alone on this planet. But then, the feeling so familiar to you begins to seep right back in. _Something isn't right._

An unknown darkness begins to surround you, pulling you down and drowning your senses. You reach down to the saber at your hip, but your stomach lurches as you're met with nothing. Your hands fan your body as if you've simply misplaced it and your eyes scan the ground around you. You're met with nothing.

You can hear the rapid pace of your heart as you begin to feel along your limbs, attempting to monitor your condition before you move any further. After a minute or so, you huff out in relief as nothing seems to be broken. But now isn't the time to be relieved. Leaning against the rotting tree behind you, you start to push yourself up using shaky legs. Your limbs immediately protest against the sudden movement, but you're too concerned with getting out of this area to care. 

You hold in a groan as you finally stand to full height, your nails clawing into the dead bark in an attempt to relieve some of the discomfort. Your first few steps are stumbled and tentative, but as your balance returns, your movements become more fluid and the dizzying world stops spinning around you. Though, you can feel as the darkness begins to catch up.

Turning your head, you see a pathway that seems vaguely familiar. Its sides are illuminated with the blue glow of Umbara, and without your saber to guide your way, you decide to follow onward. 

Approaching the faint light ahead, you begin to notice that the dips in the ground beneath you are becoming larger, having to step around most to avoid falling in. When you first noticed the marks when you woke, you thought nothing of them. However, as you continue on, you begin to sense that they aren't natural formations. Their shape is oddly circular, each one more pronounced as the mud beneath your boots becomes thicker. Too neat to be craters, yet too large to be from any animal that you have seen on this planet. As you pass yet another hollow, your attention is caught by something lying in its center. 

"What the hell is this?" You mumble to yourself, trying your best to ignore the pain as you struggle to kneel down beside it. You reach out with your hand, doing your best to anchor yourself to the ground as you reach into the small chasm. 

Eventually, your fingers grasp around something hard and sharp and the weight almost causes you to lose balance as you bring it closer. Observing closely as it comes into the dim light, you notice that its once ivory color has been stained brown by mud, and its surface appears to be cracked.

"Is this, a _tooth?_ " You whisper in awe.

You hold it out in front of you and observe its sheer size, both its length and width almost matching that of your forearm. You bring it closer to your face, wanting to inspect its surface further. But before you can, you feel as the air inside your lungs is forcefully pushed out. An impenetrable surface ramming into your right side and launching you back to where you originally woke. 

_"Shit-"_ You gasp, landing on your back and cracking your head against the muddy surface. You're slow to roll over, but when you finally do, you desperately gasp for oxygen. Your body is racked with muffled coughs and splutters as you regain your stolen breath.

On your stomach, you can feel the dirt beneath you begin to cake your clothes, it's weight almost holding you down as try to crawl forward. You wince and hold a hand against your chest as you turn, eyes moving frantically to spot your attacker. 

Though, it isn't until you feel the vibrations beneath your knees that you finally spot it. 

Disappearing and reemerging from the ground is a huge, bug-like creature, hundreds of arms spanning its side as it begins to charge forward again. You can't help but freeze as you watch it's writhing form storm ahead, it's body impossibly long and protected by an ebony exoskeleton. As with the rest of this planets native creatures, it's sides are decorated with the same, dim light, illuminating the darkness that surrounds it.

You try to scramble back on your knees through the thick mud, kicking against any surface that you can reach in a desperate attempt to dodge its forthcoming attack. It isn't enough as you're once again hit and sent soaring backward.

You felt the dull pain as it's blunt head connected with your stomach, causing you to slam into the disintegrating boulder behind you. Whines of pain escape your lips as you flop forward, your hands and knees connecting with the dirt below as you almost entirely collapse. The only reason that you're not unconscious right now is the familiar tremors beneath your limbs - causing your neck to snap up in pure panic. 

Your eyes widen in horror as you watch the creature submerge itself once again, tunneling itself deep into the ground before it rises to strike once more. Using the last of your wavering strength, you haul yourself onto the boulder that you crashed into, your eyes scanning the ground as you wait for this monster to reemerge.

Everything is silent as you sit and wait, your breathing is shallow and you can feel the damage to your ribs as they constrict around your lungs. You can barely perceive the tremors through the boulder, but you can sense as the creature is about to reemerge just feet away from your position. The ground opposite you begins to cave in on itself, causing the circular pattern that you brushed off when you first noticed them.

It's a few seconds later, but the creature finally re-emerges and slams itself to the ground next to you. It's impact almost causing you to lose balance and fall, but your grip is like a vice as you hang on for dear life-

" _Pip?!_ " You hear a familiar voice call out your name from above. 

You snap your head up as the monster now turns it's back to you, throwing itself to the mud again and causing your small island to crumble, "Fives!?" you scream at the sky, "What the hell are you doing in that thing?!"

Your eyes must be deceiving you as you look up at him, manning what seems to be the enemy's ship as it spins almost out of control. Yes, you're definitely hallucinating as you hear... _laughter?_

"What are you doing down there?" He shouts, seemingly unable to stop spinning as he brings it closer to the surface, narrowly avoiding the creature as it rears up and digs back down into the ground.

"What the hell do you mean, what are you doing up there!?" You spit back, not quite believing what you're seeing.

He's keeping the craft level just feet above you now, it's butterfly-shaped wings just a short jump away, "Get on!" He orders, not bothering to answer your questioning just yet. 

You look across the gap and hesitate for just a moment, scared that your weakened state wouldn't be able to hang on. Your heart is pounding behind your ears as you take a hesitant step, the rock beneath you crumbling further. Fives looks as if he's about to shout something more, but before he can, your decision is made for you as the creature lurches up from below. The remaining rock disintegrates, but your hands are met with cool metal as Fives begins to pull you away.

Heaving your body onto the ledge, you look down as the monster retreats into the mud - the platform you hand been standing on disappearing with it. 

The ride back with Fives was, difficult, to say the least. Though thankfully, he was sure to not make it worse as he tried his best to steady the ship and left you to your fear-induced cursing in peace. With your eyes clamped shut and your knuckles white with the force of your grip, you prayed to any higher power that this mission would end soon.

To your dismay, it felt as if you had been traveling for a long time before Fives landed just outside of a base, a base that you noticed, was seemingly Umbaran.

"It's safe" he nodded towards you, holding out his hand as you unwind yourself from your sitting position, "We were able to get control of the area"

You said nothing as you stepped down, noting the lines of native soldiers being led towards the main building. Thankfully, Fives had the good sense to land just behind the trees of the fortress, still being careful to disguise himself. Though, as he takes a step forward you hesitate to follow behind.

After a few moments without hearing your steps, he turns to face you, "Aren't you coming?" he asks, "We need to get you to the Captain, or General. We need to know what the hell you were doing out there alone"

You had of course known that this questioning would come eventually, but you had still yet to formulate an answer. Hell, you didn't even know what you were doing out there by yourself either. But, you could no longer ignore the images in your mind that are becoming clearer with every passing moment. 

You take a deep breath as the soldier in front of you searches your face for an answer. Your eyes meet his and it's if he already knows what you're about to say.

"General Krell" you whispered, "He tried to kill me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rex will be back in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

"He tried to _kill_ you." Fives states plainly as he paces in front of you, repeating what you had already explained for what must have been the 100th time. You can see from the expression on his face that he's having great difficulty in absorbing the information, but to your relief, you can also see that he actually believes you.

Just moments ago you were bracing yourself for his inevitable disbelief, to have your accusation thrown back at you as he prepared to deliver you back to the General himself. However, you should have known better as you had been met with nothing but his unparalleled trust and support. 

Shortly after your discussion, he decided that it would be best to retrieve some of the other men, walking back with Rex, Jesse, and Tup soon after. As you take in their shocked expressions, you can only begin to imagine what you look like. You can see the current state of your clothes, filthy and torn, but you had yet to look at your face in a mirror. You attempt to hide behind your curtain of hair, but you know it won't do much to disguise the blood and bruises littering your features.

After a moment of fussing, the troopers allow you to sit to the side in silence for you to rest and recover. As they listen intently, Fives begins to explain the situation, and you're grateful for the moment of respite. Yet, as you attempt to shrink into yourself, you can't help but feel the hard stare of Rex boring into the side of your head. You know that he isn't happy having to hear about what happened from Fives, and you know that he'll want to hear it from you next.

"I knew there was something up with this guy" Jesse seethes, attracting your attention as he moves to sit next to you, "he almost killed all of us too, cyar'ika"

Looking up at him you could see the sorrow in his expression, you knew that they would have lost men working with Krell, but you could have never anticipated this. Your heart breaks as he and Tup detail the battles they'd been forced to fight in, and from what you can understand, it's a miracle that any of them are standing in front of you now.

"What do we do then?" Tup questions quietly as the small group eventually descends into silence, "we can't exactly accuse our General of this, nobody will believe us"

You raise your head and notice the shared glances between the men, they all know that he's right, and if anyone did attempt to accuse Krell, you know that they would be killed almost immediately. You sigh heavily and close your eyes, squeezing the bridge of your nose with your thumb and forefinger.

"He can't know I'm alive" you state after taking a moment to think, "at least, not yet."

You stand from your position and turn to look at your men, they're looking at you with concern in their eyes as they wait for you to continue, "We need to wait for the right opportunity to take him. For now, he can't find out that you know anything."

You watch on as the men bristle uncomfortably, the quiet almost deafening as Tup and Jesse look between each other; Rex remains stoic in his continued silence.

"So, we're just supposed to keep taking his orders?" Fives eventually calls out in frustration, "We can't do that! He tried to kill you, and it seems that he's trying to kill us" he looks between his brothers as he spits out the last word, undoubtedly recalling what he and his brothers have been through over the past few days.

Tup had told you that he witnessed most of the bombs and explosions that killed their fellow brothers, Fives needing to guide them through the path as quickly as he could before they were all slaughtered by the Ubarans.

"I know, Fives" you finally concede, "But we can't try to do anything about it now, Tup is right. We'll be dead before anyone believes us, we need to wait until we know we can stand a chance." It looks as if he's about to open his mouth to continue, but when his eyes meet your own, you're sure that he sees the desperation contained within them. You can't lose more men right now, not like this. The opportunity will come, but you'll just have to wait for it a little longer. You need to have patience.

"Fine." He eventually breathes out to your relief, his gaze moving from your form to the ground, "What do you suggest we do then?"

You slowly turn to look at each man, your stare eventually settling on the Captain, "You need to go back before you're noticed" you state flatly, "Continue with his orders before he begins to suspect anything, I can take care of myself out here in the meantime."

"You're going to stay out here, alone?" Jesse speaks up, voice laden with disbelief, "We've just got you back, we can't leave you out here again!"

Your heart swells at the concern laced in his tone, a small smile ghosting your lips as you look over at him. You could never believe the compassion of these soldiers, still able to think of others despite the bitter treatment that they consistently receive. You're about to respond, but before you can, the Captain behind you finally speaks up.

"She's right." He confirms with the essence of finality, rising to stand at your side, "You need to head back now before someone notices that we're all gone."

"But-" Fives attempts to argue-

"That's an order, Soldier."

The hairs on the back of your neck stand at the harshness of his tone, and your heart begins to beat just a little bit faster as you watch the troopers reluctantly stand and head back to their base.

It takes a few moments, but once their receding figures are completely out of sight, Rex turns to face you, his eyes seemingly scanning over your face and body for injuries.

He continues in silence and you begin to feel almost vulnerable under his intense gaze, moving your head down to avoid any potential eye-contact. You hear him breathe out heavily, but you make no move to look up at him. Instead, to your surprise, two of his own fingers find their place underneath your chin, tilting your head up so his eyes can finally find your own. He observes you with a previously unseen passion, his hand making no move to leave your skin.

"I'm sorry" he whispers after a brief pause, the words almost lost to you completely. He moves his hand to cup your face and you lean into the simple touch, his thumb moving gently to stroke across your cheek.

You close your eyes and sigh in contentment, almost beginning to lose yourself in the comfort of his hand. You hadn't realized how much his presence calms you before now, and for just a moment, you allow yourself to relax in this quiet second between the two of you.

Though, all too soon, the reality of your current situation returns to the forefront of your mind, "I should have stayed with you." Rex mumbles, leaning to rest his forehead against your own.

At that, your eyes snap open and you find the expression of guilt and sadness etched across his usually strong features, "There's nothing that you could have done, Rex" you try to comfort him, "none of us could have ever known that this would happen." It was the truth, but you already knew that he wouldn't believe you.

You watch on as his shoulders sink at your words, his usually tense muscles relaxing for just a second. He heard you, but you knew that he would never agree. Ever the loyal Captain, he just couldn't forgive himself for allowing any harm to come to his Commander, to you.

Instead of offering him more meaningless words to soothe his mind, you decide to reach up and place your hands against the broad expanse of his chest. Your fingers slowly and carefully flitting across his armor, making out almost each and every dent or scratch, reminding yourself of the harm that he'd been in without you at his side. He doesn't make a move against your touch, but you can hear as his breath catches in his throat.

"You-" he starts once more, closing his eyes as you continue your ministrations, "You could have died."

You hummed against him, leaning so close that you could now feel his uneven breath warm the skin of your cheek, "I needed to know that you were safe-" his hands move from your face to wrap in the length of your hair, "You and my men, you were all that I could think about"

His words cause something to bubble up from deep down inside of you, that feeling that you had been trying so desperately to suppress. You want to tell him the same, to let him know that he's all that occupies your thoughts now, but you need to know if he feels the same way before you can. Your hands steadily begin to move up from his chest, arms now dancing across his shoulders as your bodies are almost pressed completely together.

"You're all that I can ever think about" he mutters so quietly that you almost believe that he's talking to himself. Yet, the feeling of his body so close to yours assures you that he's not.

You feel your eyes flutter closed as your nose touches his cheek, your lips just hairs-width away as you're still unable to express your own feelings.

After another agonizingly long moment, he finally moves forwards and breathes out, "I needed you" he says almost breathlessly, closing the gap so that your lips can finally meet.

His mouth is warm and soft against yours, his lips parted slightly as you meet him. You smile as you feel the soft tickle of his breath beneath your nose, your fingers finding purchase around his neck as you deepen the kiss and breathe each other in. Warmth blossoms in your chest as Rex begins to build the intensity, one hand leaving your hair to move to your hip. You're almost completely consumed by his touch as his tongue brushes against you, requesting the entrance that you eagerly grant.

His teeth tug at you lower lip gently, your tongue now sweeping into his mouth. The hunger that eminates from him is almost ready to devour you, leaving you breathless as you both pull away to catch your breath. You are only allowed a single gasp before he's back, slating his mouth over yours once more. You can feel how his body presses impossibly closer to yours, the rough edges of his armor surely leaving marks against your exposed skin. You need more, you want so desperately to rid him of the filthy clothes that keep his warmth away from you.

You release a small moan as he begins to pull away from you, both hands taking a gentle grip around your arms as he places his forhead against yours once more. You're both breathing heavily now, inhaling the scent of blood and ashes that cover you both, serving as a reminder as to where you are. You look up to see him already staring back down at you, his plump lips now set in a straight line as he carefully observes your expression.

You can feel your heart thump beneath your chest as his eyes burn into you, knowing that he was waiting for you to break the silence. You clench your fists at your side as your thoughts become almost deafening, _does he realize what he's doing to you?_

More than anything you wish to confess to him about how you truly feel, that you need him just as much as he needs you, possibly even more so. You want to admit that your mind now only thinks of him, and when you're apart it becomes almost too much for you to bear.

Looking into his golden eyes you almost do it, and you can see the beginning of a smile that's edging across his face. You feel as if you're about to burst at the thought of the possibilities of your admission, what could happen between the two of you and what could change.

You release the breath that you had been holding, taking his hand in yours and holding it firmly.

You open your mouth to finally speak and dispel the silence surrounding you, yet before you can, you both jump at the sound of Krell's voice behind you.

"I should have known that it wouldn't be easy to get rid of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, something happens! What are your thoughts so far - I'd love to know!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter so far everyone! Though thankfully, we're approaching the end of this story arc. As always, I hope you enjoy and let me know any thoughts in the comments x

Your head snaps to your right almost instantly, that unmistakably rough timbre almost giving you whiplash as you move to follow its deep baritone. It was the voice that had been plaguing your mind since you woke, the last sound that you could remember before you were left for dead, half-beaten, and alone. He was only mere feet in front of you now, Rex being the only barrier keeping you apart. 

Your blood runs cold as you take a tentative step back, attempting to disguise yourself further in the vain hope that he hadn't yet seen you. However, the burn of his penetrating gaze was enough for you to realize that it was already too late, and that any attempt to escape would surely be futile. As the seconds drag by in silence, you can sense that he's observing you both closely. No doubt noting the close proximity between you and his Captain; the protective stance that stood so solidly in front of you.

You wait for what seems forever for the Generals next move, but it's not until Rex slowly turns around that he finally begins to speak.

"CT-7567" He drawls, voice laden with amusement as his arms crossed against his chest, "Why wasn't this traitor brought to me immediately?"

Rex bristles in front of you, his hands balling into fists at his side, "Sir, Commander-"

"Your Commander" Krell spits, cutting him off before he could continue, "Abandoned her post and abandoned this battalion. She fled when requested to rejoin the 212th, and allowed men to die in her stead." He paused, cold eyes now locking with yours, "Your Commander is a _traitor._ "

As he finishes, there's nothing but silence. A deafening quiet that reverberates against your eardrums as you watch a sickening grin split across his face. From your peripheral vision, Rex looks over his shoulder at you, a flame of anger burning in his golden eyes as he takes in the confused expression painting your face. You know that he would never willingly fall into the twisted web of Krell's lies, but you also know that he would most likely die trying to defend you.

He takes a firm step forward, opening his mouth to retaliate, but before he could-

"It's true." You state flatly, narrowing your eyes at Krell as you refuse to look away. For a moment, you see the chagrin that flits over his bulbous features, but the expression is gone before it's able to settle.

Rex turns on his heels to face you, his eyes widening and brows furrowing as he looks to you for answers. You can only hope that he sees the look in your eye, the stare that tells him to be quiet and go along with whatever plan you can think of to save you both. Thankfully, after a second, the grimace on his face fades and he offers a small nod for you to continue.

Being careful as to avoid any quick movements, you step out from behind the Captain and finally reveal yourself to the burning glare of Krell. Both sets of arms are crossed against his chest and his lightsabers hanging loosely at his hip; you can't help but notice that yours is hidden amongst them.

"Tell me" he starts, looking you up and down and frowning at your filthy appearance, "Why did you think to come back here, were you hoping to turn my own men against me?"

You make no move to answer just yet, instead taking small steps towards his position. You can feel as Rex tenses by your side, most likely doing his best to resist interfering. 

"They deserve to know the truth about the man they serve" you finally spit out, coming to a stop just a few feet in front of him.

He grunts in disapproval and makes no move to come closer, but you do notice as one of his arms moves to hover above the collection of weapons at his side. You feel your eye twitch as you see your own saber at his belt, the weapon that your Master helped you to craft and taught you to wield. You can't help it as your heart sinks at the fleeting thought of Obi-Wan. He unfurls all of his arms now, baring his teeth as he reaches towards the double-bladed lightsabers.

Yet, you both hesitate as you hear the faint sound of approaching footsteps.

"General" A trooper calls out from the darkness, "We've received an urgent transmission from General Kenobi, sir." You wince at the name, but you're grateful that Krell's attention has been re-focused. He's now standing by to address the soldier, Dogma you recognize, as if he hadn't been preparing to kill you just seconds beforehand.

Unsurprisingly, the trooper makes no move to acknowledge either you or Rex. Instead, he just quietly relays his orders whilst being careful to avoid any potential eye-contact. You watch over the interaction in silence, moving closer to Rex as you see the hazy figures of soldiers beginning to approach. It's not until the General is almost completely surrounded that he turns to face you again, a lazy smile stretching across his face.

"Commander" he eventually grunts out, "Under strict instruction by the Jedi Council, you are hereby placed under arrest."

You can't help as your eyes widen in shock, your mouth parting to protest whilst troopers begin to approach you, "Until we're in a position to seize Umbara and return to Coruscant, it is by their order that you're kept here" he pauses, "secured as our prisoner."

" _What?_ " Rex breathes out in disbelief before you can say anything, "General, surely there has been some kind of mistake-"

"Captain." Krell spits out between gritted teeth, "You would do well to remember her previous admission"

You flinch at the General's grating tone, looking towards Rex with what can only be described as fear in your eyes. You hope that he can play along with this charade for just a little longer, it's not what you had originally anticipated, but you need to know that he can retain Krell's trust for just a few more hours. If you know that he'll be safe, you can take care of yourself later.

"Fine." You snap, before the tension rises between the men any further, "I'll come with you, but I do not need to be escorted like some sort of animal."

The only answer you're met with is a laugh, the deep rumble emanating from Krell's chest as he signals to his men, "Seize her."

––––––––

Your heart pounds against your chest as you pace the length of your cell, it had been almost an hour since you had been forcibly confined; paraded through the base so that every trooper could witness your arrest. To your relief, the men that you knew closely had the decency to avert their eyes, allowing you to maintain your dignity for just a few moments longer. Though, there was nothing dignified about your position now.

You had been placed in the cells amongst the captured Umbarans, signifying you as nothing more than an enemy to the Galactic Republic. It twisted your stomach as you saw the snide smiles of those contained next to you, the brothers of whom you'd spent days battling. It's an insult of the lowest regard to be kept here, but you know that it's a purposeful move on the General's behalf.

Luckily for him though, you wouldn't be here for long.

"Hey!" You shouted over towards two clones keeping guard, "I need some help here!"

You watch on as they look between each other, clearly unsure as to whether they can interact with you or not. After a moment, you breathe a heavy sigh of relief as you finally see them start to walk over.

"What is it?" The trooper standing to the right calls out, clearly swallowing down the contempt he had for his "traitorous" Commander.

You place both hands to your abdomen as they come closer, folding over and releasing a whimpered moan. By the time they're stood directly in front of your cell, you're on your knees wailing like a dying lothcat. 

"Help!" You choke out through crocodile tears, "I- I think, my wound is-is infected"

You're not looking at them at all now, rolling onto your stomach as you grip at the imaginary laceration. They say nothing more, but you can only wait and hope that they'll take the chance to open your cell. There's too much at stake to get stuck in this damned box. 

The silence is almost painful as you continue to wait, your beaten body continuing to writhe on the cool cement floor below. You feign the sound of labored breathing to really sell your act, worried that if they take any longer to make their decision that you'll be too late. 

Yet, your prayers are answered as you hear the familiar sound of a receding shield and approaching footsteps.

The trooper that stood to your left is the first to come close, and you were quick to use his body to disable the other, "I'm sorry" you whisper to their unconscious bodies as you pull them to the side. To hurt your soldiers was splitting your heart, but you knew that it was the only way to put an end to Krell's madness. 

Taking one final look at them, you pick up a discarded blaster and make your way. You just had to hope that Rex was waiting for you already, or better yet, has the General on his to face his retribution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is just a little note to say that the next chapter will take a little longer to be published (I'm sorry!), but I'm away this weekend and I've recently started back at University. Things may take longer but I'll keep writing, it's a great stress reliever for me. Stay safe everyone x


End file.
